Lost Chapters
by ILuvStrwbrry
Summary: I know some of you aren't happy I married Hinata instead of Sakura or some random character. That's because you don't know the whole story. Kishimoto left out a lot between 699 and 700. Allow me to fill in the gap.
1. intro

**The Lost Chapters**

_I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my story, but um... don't tell Kishimoto-sama he kind of owns everything in my universe and I don't want him to sue_

It didn't happen over night. I didn't just wake up one day and decide to fall in love. I can't say it was love at first sight. I didn't get struck by lighting or zapped with a sudden eureka moment. It was nothing like those steamy romance novels girls like to read late at night when no one else is around.

I've had my fair share of crushes, nope sorry that's a lie. I had a crush on one girl for a really long time. But with my sensei being who my sensei was I frequently spied on girls at the onsen and grew a healthy appreciation of the female form.

My parents died the day I was born and I basically raised myself. Love wasn't a word I heard often and never really directed at me. If I think about it the first person who confessed to me was my sensei, my male sensei, while training. Naturally I freaked out until I realized he didn't mean it that way. Whew. I knew my sensei was a closet perv, but that was taking it to a whole new level. Then I had two girls (yep, two girls cause I'm awesome like that) confess their love for me in a short period of time. A lot of stuff was going on then my village was destroyed, my best friend attacked the five most powerful people in the world, war was declared, war was waged, and then... Well then there was peace and I had a decision to make.

When Sakura confessed I knew it was a lie and I called her out on it. You see I had a crush on her since forever and I always imaged her confession to be a bit different. I'd take her out to Ichiraku's Ramen then we'd go to a carnival. I'd win her the biggest stuffed animal in the history of stuffed animals. Then we'd go on a ride on the Ferris wheel, and while at the top she'd confess her undying love for me. We'd kiss as fireworks go off and we'd live happily ever after.

It didn't happen that way. At. All. I has just gotten my ass beaten by Kumo-nins. I could've totally kicked their asses but I opted not to fight back. Seriously I could've, I just defeated Pein and he had those totally deluded Ame people thinking he was a God. Where was I, oh right, I was headed to the Land of Iron to meet the Raikage when Sakura confessed. My face was a mess and it was ridiculously cold then booya she confessed. I'm not a complete idiot. I knew she was hiding something. All our friends got together and decided Sasuke needed killing, and Sakura decided she'd be the one to do it. Plus I knew she'd never really fall in love with me until she resolved things with Sasuke, the guy she really loved.

When Hinata confessed it came literally out of nowhere. My sensei just died, I had just undergone really hard training, and I come home to find my village completely destroyed by Pein. Pein and I were fighting. He might have had me pinned but I had him right where I wanted him. Okay that's a lie I was trapped and trying to monologue my way out of the situation. Hinata appeared and confessed, I was in shock, and things just got worse from there.

Like I mentioned earlier I won that fight. Hinata was healed and the subject was never brought up again.

Do you see my dilemma? My parents and ero senin are dead so I have no one to talk to about girls. I could go to Kakashi-sensei but he's single and gets off on reading erotica. Yamato-sensei? That guy's from ANBU, his childhood is more effed up than mine. No way would I go to him for relationship advice. None of my friends had girlfriends, or if they did they weren't telling. For a guy who thought everything was troublesome Shikamaru looked awfully happy walking side by side with Temari of the Sand. But that's a story for another day.

It was kinda a bitch move for Sakura to confess false feelings for me when she knew I had true feeling for her. I forgave her for that, her intentions were good, kinda.

I was a world renowned war hero. People all over the world knew of my awesome fighting skills and that have me a lot of admirers. Fast forward a decade or two and some people still wonder how I ended up married to Hinata. They don't know, can't understand...I didn't pick her, she choose me.

So I decided to tell you our story. Don't expect me to go into detail about how hot my wife looked on our wedding night or exactly how my kids were conceived. That's classified information otherwise known as none of your business, you pervs.

If you're still interested in finding out how it all went down hit that little next button at the bottom of your screen and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 699 point 1

**The Lost Chapters**

_I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my story, but um... don't tell Kishimoto-sama he kind of owns everything in my universe and I don't want him to sue_

**Chapter 699.1:**

I walked toward Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. Unlike the last time Sasuke left, this time we were all conscious.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan" I said placing my good arm on her shoulder. "He'll be back. Last time he left under the cover of darkness so he wouldn't be stopped. This time he didn't leave without saying goodbye."

Sakura nodded wiping at her eyelids.

"I know" she said softly.

I don't like seeing her so sad.

"Come on, let's go to Ichiraku's first bowl is on me" I said.

Sakura snorted cutely. "Ramen for breakfast?"

"Of course, Ramen can be eaten any time of the day!"

"Ok," she said looking down quickly.

It was something I already knew but seeing the dejected look on her face just drive home the fact that she'd never stop waiting for Sasuke's return. If she were to fall in love with someone else they'd always be second in her heart. A part of my didn't care. Who am I kidding, all of me didn't care.

I liked Sakura for so long I don't know what it's like to not like her.

"Naruto," Kakashi called, "see me in my office after breakfast."

Today is Kakashi's official first day in office. Yesterday there was a big ceremony and all of the Jonins were there. Afterwards a meeting was called for all shinobi. Kakashi gave a post-war speech looking utterly bored. Then he talked about the changes that were going to be made during his reign.

I didn't really listen I was too busy wondering why he looked so bored. He's Hokage, he'd not supposed to look bored. He's supposed to be on-top-of-the-world happy. Sigh, the title is totally wasted on him.

Sakura and I walked to Ichiraku's not hand by hand, but we were still pretty close.

I wonder if this can be considered a date. I've asked her out before but she usually says no. This time she said yes so I'm going to look at it as a date.

Teuchi was happy to see me. I am his number one customer. Two miso ramens were placed in front of us almost as soon as we sat down.

I picked up my chopsticks wondering how I was going to break them. I had gotten used to eating with one hand in the past few days but it wasn't easy. I'll be glad when Tsunade finishes my new arm.

"Here let me." Sakura took my chopsticks and broke them for me.

I stared at her like a creep, probably drooling while she held them out for me.

I remember when I messed up my arm after using Futon:Rasenshuriken on someone for the first time Sakura wouldn't feed me and Yamato was left with the task.

''Um, thanks" I said wondering if it was getting hot in here or if it was just me.

Sakura placed the chopsticks in my hand and we aye in silence for a while.

"I guess you're happy Tsunade-sama is going to be done with your hand today."

She had no idea. This morning I wrote up because my arm itched but when I went to scratch it nothing was there. Plus things like getting dressed is now harder to do.

"Yea. I was going to get a mechanical arm. Imagine how cool it'll be to be able to launch rockets from my palm or poisoned needles from my figure tips! Kankuro offered to make me one like his puppets but and I was all for it, but then he started talking about how much maintenance it would need if I ever broke it and has I'd constantly would have to replenish the ammo. So then I was like no thanks. That's when Tsunade decided to make my arm from The First's cells and that made me think cool, I wonder if I'll be able to use wood release now like Yamato. I'd be able to make little houses when we go out on missions or build my own path when a bridge goes down. Eh, why are you looking at me like that? Do I have good in my teeth?"

I pulled out one of my kunais. It took me forever to clean then last night one-handedly. Nope, nothing in my teeth. No good spoiled down my shirt, either.

"It's just that you're haven't changed at all" Sakura replied.

Eh, that still didn't make any sense. When was I supposed to have changed?"

"Why would I change?"

"War changes people, and you played _the _major role."

I couldn't stop my blush. I tried to scratch my head before I remember that hand was missing.

"Well yeah I'm sad we couldn't save Neji and all those other people who died. And Kakashi was right, war was like nothing I ever experienced before. There was nothing glorious about the battlefield. I don't think it was as bad as when I first saw the destruction Pein caused when he destroyed Konoha. That was mostly civilians. Not saying war wasn't bad, but I already knew what it felt like to have my whole world destroyed, so when the war started I already knew what to expect. Besides, Team 7 got back together, if only for a little bit. And I got to fight with my dad. And we won."

Sakura was just looking at me again. There was something weird about her eyes.

"What's-" before I could finish Sakura leaned over an kissed me on the cheek.

"I was wrong, sorry."

She left before I could even process what happened.

It took a moment for it all to sink in. Sakura kissed me. Me! Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Haruno kissed Naruto Uzumaki! Who cares if it was only on the cheek? Her lips touched mine and it was AWESOME!

Teuchi winked at me and I ordered another bowl.

* * *

><p>I entered Kakashi-sensei's office and already noticed some changes. The carpet was different and some of the pictures on the wall were different. Sitting on the desk nearly obscure by the stacks of paper was three connected frames. In the center was Kakashi and his nin-dogs. To the left was a picture of team seven and on the right was team Minato.<p>

"As you know the five great nations have signed peace treaties. Even the minor countries have signed and is looking forward to an everlasting peace. However ranks are still needed, so there will be a Chunin Exam coming up..."

I paled. Holy crap, I'm still a genin. I'm probably the only sage in the history of sages who is a genin. This sucks. Sasuke's still a genin too but he's out traveling the world, who is going to take the test with me?

"NARUTO!"

"Huh?"

"Are you paying attention?"

I shook my head, "You lost me at Chunin Exams."

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes at the same time.

"The location hasn't been decided yet. It's going to be completely random. Tsunade's advisors have retired," I have a feeling it was by force, "and the people I trust most have either fallen in battle or they're still recuperating in the hospital. I however have discussed it with the Feudal Lords and the jonins and we decided to promote you without taking the exam."

"Yes!" I fist pumped into the air.

Kakashi finished in his bored voice, "this is a one time special favor. But everyone knows you're abilities are on par with a Kage. So the idea is to make you a jonin."

"Seriously? A jonin?" I was to excited not to celebrate again.

"Being a jonin is a serious responsibility. They are our teachers and they handle the most dangerous missions. That's why you still have to take a test."

I deflated like a punctured balloon. I hate test.

"No matter which country hosts the Chunin Exams you have to go and be an instructor. Everyone will be watching. Do a good job am the promotion is yours."

It didn't seem so hard when he put it like that.

I knew the Feudal Lords didn't think of this, and Kakashi set it up with the Jonins too. So I hugged him.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

For the first time since I entered the office Kakashi smiled. Mushing up my hair he added, "I'm proud of you and I know Jiraiya and your parents would be too."

It's like he knew exactly what to say. I knew they'd be proud of me, too.

"Go spread the word and celebrate. I got a lot of paperwork to do."

Ha, who did he think he was fooling? The second I leave he's going to pull out a copy of Icha Icha and put off his paperwork until the last second.

I turned to leave but before I grabbed the door handle I hesitated. "I know you're going to be busy now doing Hokage stuff but of you get some free time do you think you can tell me stories about my dad?"

Kakashi's face softened. "Yeah, I can do that."

_What, are you disappointed there's no Hinata in this chapter? I told you it didn't happen overnight. Besides aren't you excited to see how awesome I am as an instructor? There was at least a kiss in this chapter. No? Kiss on the cheeks don't count? Okay, there will be more romance in the next chapter, I think._


	3. Chapter 699 point 2

Lost Chapters

_Hi, guys Naruto here, Kishimoto-sama still owns my universe but I'm not going to let that stop me from telling my story so here we go_

**Chapter 699.2:**

It felt weird. It was attached to my arm but it wasn't my hand.

"Wiggle your fingers."

I did as I was instructed. The fingers moved freely.

"Now make a fist."

That was easy.

"Now bend your wrist."

"You're so bossy" I complained, doing as I was told.

"We have to make sure everything works" Tsunade chided.

Yea, I know.

"Great, now bend just your ring finger."

I but back a groan of frustration. We've been going at this for nearly two hours. "Am I going to be able to use Wood Jutsu now?" I asked excitedly.

Tsunade gave me an annoyed look. "Can't you already use Wood Release? Didn't The Sage of the Six Paths give you his chakra?"

Oops, I almost forgot about that. So much had happened it would take me a while to learn and get used to all of my new abilities. Guess that's what shadow clones are for.

"But won't I have to be in Six-Path Sage Mode for that? I want to just be able to put my hands together then BAM there's a new bridge!"

Tsunade opened her mouth and closed it a few times before sighing and saying "Just get used to having your arm back first before you try anything extraneous."

I frowned. "What's your definition of extraneous?"

Tsunade chuckled, "Anything more than a basic technique. No Rasengan, no more than three Shadow Clones, and no fancy modes. Take it easy for a few days."

Aw, that sucks.

When I was given a good bill of health I left the hospital. I was told to come back as soon as possible if it seemed like the arm was rejecting me.

Time to try out the new hand. It didn't feel like it was mine yet. It wasn't really an extension of me, if that makes any sense.

I headed towards my favorite training grounds. It was the same one team seven fought Kakashi-sensei.

I wonder, when Tsunade said no more than three clones did she mean at once or altogether? I shrugged.

When I got to the training grounds I saw that someone else was already there. I could tell she been here for hours because she was covered in so much sweat she was nearly glowing.

I probably should've gone to a different training ground, but I didn't.

I could tell the moment she sensed my presence because she faltered and nearly fell.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" I rushed forward.

Her already flushed cheeks grew darker.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

I scratched my hair. Hey, I can do that again.

"I was going to try out my new arm" I waved it about to show her.

"Oh" was all she said.

Things got a bit awkward. This was the first time we were alone since she confessed her feeling towards me.

"So, how come you're training out here?" I asked. It was the first thing that popped into my mind but I'm sure the Hyuugas have their own training grounds.

"Um, I-I wanted a change of scenery."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm used to seeing Neji training by the house, it was weird being the without him."

Immediately I felt bad for bringing it up. Of course she would still feel sad about Neji.

"I remember the first time I went to the onsen since Jiraiya-sensei died. It was were I first met him. I was expecting him to pop up at any moment. So I know what it's like. That feeling will lessen over time."

I wasn't used to comforting people, I hope that was good.

My stomach suddenly grumbled. I forgot to eat this morning in my rush to get to the hospital and get my new arm.

An idea suddenly hit me. "Hey, you want to come to Ichiraku's with me? Their miso ramen is the best."

"Um..."

"Great, let's go."

I took her hand and started walking her back to the village.

"I can't go on a-to a restaurant like this" Hinata said.

"Eh, you look fine."

That caused her to splutter.

"Hey, Naruto! Back again and with another pretty girl. Aren't you becoming quite the ladies man" Teuchi winked.

I blushed looking away quickly realizing it looked l like Hinata and I were on a date.

I did kind of drag her here and I plan on paying the bill, so maybe this is a date. I ordered for the both of us when it seemed like Hinata wouldn't say anything.

We sat down in a kind of awkward silence. Hinata played with her fingers and blushed not making eye contact.

I watched her for a minute before I realized I don't really know much about her. Her team, her fighting style, the fact that she doesn't talk much, and how much she blushes was pretty much common knowledge. She's a nice girl, soft spoken, but suddenly I wanted to know more.

"So Hinata-chan, wait, do you mind if I just call you Hinata? It's friendlier."

She nodded.

"Good, so Hinata, what do you like to do in your free time?" I asked.

"I like pressing flowers."

"What's that it sounds girly?"

We talked for a while about our different hobbies. She told me she was thinking about knitting and somehow that led to talking about our Chunin Exams which led to talking about the new Chunin Exams and how it was going to work out with so many countries involved this time. Then we discussed if we thought the peace would really last, because sometimes things don't always go according to plan. But we both hoped it worked out. I'm sure no one wants to start another war anytime soon.

Before I knew it I was working on my fourth bowl of ramen. Come to find out Hinata is quite the talker when she's comfortable. She blushed a lot, but the only time she stuttered was when I asked her what she dreamed of during the Infinite Tsukiyomi. She stuttered out that it was too personal to share.

"You're right they make really good ramen" Hinata said as we exited the shop.

"The best!" I corrected. "I eat a out of instant noodles and they're nowhere near as good as eating it fresh."

"You shouldn't eat so much instant stuff it's not good for you, ooh I know..."

She clasped my hands as she talked off and started leading me somewhere.

We ended up in the library in the cookbook section.

"This one is my favorite. It's simple but healthy" Hinata said holding out a book titled _A Hundred and One Fast and Simple Recipes._

"You know how to cook?" I asked surprised.

"Oh course. I cook for my dad and little sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Of course, come on let's go check this book out."

"Tell me about your sister" I demanded.

As she told me about her little sister I realized they didn't seem to be that close. I always figured if I had a sibling we'd be inseparable. Then again I thought of Sasuke like a brother and we can't be in the same room without wanting to kill each other. Hehe, I guess that's just that's just the way things go.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" I asked as he joined the line behind us.

I should've figured he'd be here, he's always reading some sort self help book.

"Just checking out a book" he replied quickly trying to hide his book, but not before I snatched it up.

"_The Idiot's Guide to Dating? _Eh, who are you dating?"

"Shh," Sai grabbed the book back blushing furiously. "No one."

"Oh, I get it! You have a crush on someone. Who is it?" I may have been a bit too loud because a few people turned to look.

"Naruto-kun don't tease him" Hinata chided me.

I pouted. It was hard to get teasing material on Sai, he's usually so closed off. Made me wonder who he's crushing on. I remember him calling Ino gorgeous once.

"Are you two on a date?" Sai asked.

Now it was my turn to blush. Crap, we never did establish if this was a date or not. I hadn't even noticed until then that Hinata and I were still holding hands.

Thankfully the line started moving faster so I didn't have to answer the awkward questions.

"Bye, Sai" I walked quickly to the counter to check out the book.

As I was walking Hinata home I realized we were being followed.

I pulled us into a small alley between shops quickly waiting for the stalker to appear so I could find out why.

"Eh, N-Naruto what are you doing?" Hinata asked as red a tomato.

I realized how close we were, I practically had her pinned to the wall. I took a quick step back.

"We're being followed" I explained.

"That's just Ko-san. He watches over me when my father is away on missions."

Oh, I thought he looked vaguely familiar.

"So he's like a bodyguard. That's cool. You're like one of those girls from those girly novels who needs a bodyguard and then one day he saves her life and suddenly they fall in love but her parents disapprove because he's from the wrong side of the tracks."

"No! It's nothing like that" Hitana said blushing.

We resumed walking and she told me about being kidnapped as a child. Even though she was really young she still remembered it. A bodyguard was her dad's way of showing hat he cared. From the way she described him he didn't seem very paternal to be, but what do I know?

"So Hanabi is the heiress even though you were born first? How's that fair?" I asked truly not understanding how the clan worked.

"She likes being the heiress and is better at it than I was. Besides why should I be the heiress just because I was born first? Dad was born seconds before Neji's dad so he got the title by default. For all anyone else knew uncle could've been better than dad but he never got the chance."

I guess that makes sense. It's what Neji was talking about during our match years ago. It almost seems like a different lifetime.

"That makes sense. But you've gotten better over the years. You did good in the war and even against Pein."

Hinata suddenly hugged me. "Thank you, Naruto, for finally noticing me."

She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared.

Ko Hyuuga gave me a disapproving look as he followers her onto Hyuuga grounds.

I guess I'm not that guy's biggest fan. Ooh, maybe he's jealous and I was right about the whole bodyguard in love thing. I'll investigate more the next time we meet.

Well, I guess it's time I finally started training.

"Naruto-Nii!" Konohamaru called out to me as I walked though the village.

"Hey, Konohamaru I was just going to go train, want to spar with me?"

_Two kisses, by two girls, in two days. I used to be quite popular, hehe._


	4. Chapter 699 point 3

**The Lost Chapters**

_Hey, I'm back and ready to tell the next part of my story, but remember I don't own anything in this universe, even though I should. They do call it the Narutoverse. No? Okay I'll let you get on with the story_

**Chapter 699.3:**

I was like a kid in the candy store. So many scrolls, so little time. I sat on my bed prying over the scrolls trying to memorize everything.

There was a loud knock on my door.

Getting up I had to stretch my limbs were so stiff.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked groggily. I can't remember the last time I went to sleep.

"You've been hold up in here for days. People have been starting to worry. What's that smell?"

Oh no! I rushed to the kitchen leaving the door open so Sakura could come in. I glared at my burnt dinner.

"What is that supposed to be?" Sakura asked pinching her nose.

"Gyoza. This is the third batch I've burnt." I guess I'm not good at this whole cooking thing.

I dumped the burnt food in the trash. Looking around I realized my place was a mess. Trash, scrolls, and dirty clothes lay haphazardly all over the floor.

Flushing with embarrassment I started cleaning up.

"Have a seat anywhere" I called.

Grabbing air freshener from the bathroom I quickly sprayed trying to get rid of the bad smell.

"You've been in here studying this whole time?" Sakura called as I tossed clothes into a hamper.

"Yeah, there are so many jutsu I can use with The Sage's chakra and he didn't write them all down, so I borrowed so some scrolls from the Hokage's office. Tsunade still won't clear me for 'excessive' training."

"You had permission to borrow these, right?"

Hey, I learned my lesson the first time.

"Yes, most of these were recommended by Kakashi. Can you believe he's Hokage? He likes paperwork even less than Tsunade and is only slightly less lazy than Shikamaru."

Sakura laughed, "I bet he has disguised Icha Icha Paradise as paperwork so he can make it look like he's working when he's really slacking off."

I wouldn't put it past him.

I managed to get the place to look fairly decent but there was nothing I could do about the smell.

I stood around nervously. We don't do this, just hang out. In fact this is the first time Sakura has been inside my apartment. It's not much but it's home.

"Are you hungry? I got about every type of instant ramen imaginable. I even thought I'd switch it up so I bought some Yakisoba."

I rumbled through my cabinets.

"No, I should probably go."

Even though she said this she didn't move.

"What's wrong?" I entered the tiny dinning room where Sakura was sitting at the table.

"My parents are gone for the weekend and the hospital told me to take the weekend off. I didn't even know I was going to come here until I was already outside. I probably shouldn't stay, I just don't want to be alone."

Alone is a feeling I know all too well. I know just what she needs.

"Let's take a walk" I said grabbing my jacket and slipping on my shoes.

"Where to?" She replied getting to her feet.

"Doesn't matter. Come on."

We stepped outside together, walking in companionable silence for a while. It wasn't so late out, shops were still open, people still dallied about. The occasional breeze was refreshing and it was nice to get some feeling back into my legs.

It wasn't until I saw the goosebumps on Sakura's arm that I realized she wasn't wearing a jacket.

"You're cold put this on."

She tried to protest but I ignored her.

"Thank you" she said softly.

So we walked without direction or destination, neither of us speaking.

The whole time we walked Sakura had that look in her eye, the one that meant she was thinking about Sasuke.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you."

"Am I that obvious?"she asked.

I shook my head, "I just know you."

"I'm worried about him, out t there all alone. He made a lot of people mad, so he probably still has enemies. What if something happens to him? We won't be able to do anything."

I didn't need to point out that Sasuke has been on his own before or that he could take care of himself. All of that will go right over her head. All she wants to hear is that Sasuke will be back whole and unharmed and I can't really guarantee his safety, but I don't anything bad is going to happen.

"He's going to come back," I told her, "he made you a promise right? Good guys always keep their promises."

That made me think back to the promise I made her a long time ago. I didn't bring Sasuke back right away, and there was even a time when I'd be able to bring him back alive, but I did it. Sasuke came back after the war. He just didn't stay.

I don't know what my twelve year old self was thinking, hoping that everything would just go back to normal. Like after being with Orochimaru Sasuke was just going to forget everything he learned and rejoin team 7 like everything was normal.

When team 7 was first formed I never imagined we'd end up like this. At first it was kind of fun, chasing around stupid cats and helping old people. I just had to complain about it being too easy, didn't I. Fighting Zabuza and Haku was our first real mission. It was still fun though, competing against Saskue, heck Sakura beat us both. Then there was the Chunin Exams and that cursed Orochimaru. Things only went down hill from there, but still I just knew Saskue would come back and we'd be team seven again. Just like I knew I'd be Hokage and Sakura would finally pick me over Sasuke. Just thinking about that made me think about that cold day in the Land of Iron.

Everything about that trip was bad. Trying to reason with the Raikage, trying to reason with Sasuke, Meeting Tobi, the sad look in Gaara's eyes when he said I should give up on Sasuke, but most of all that confession. It has been on my mind many nights where I struggle to find sleep, Sakura's botched attempt to...what? Make me give up on Sasuke too. She had to know it would fail.

"Why'd you do it?" I suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Sai told me about everyone's decision to eliminate Sasuke and your own conclusion, but you could've gone about it a different way."

I saw the comprehension in her eyes as she realized what I was talking about and there was something else, something like pity.

"Naruto-"

"No," I interrupted her, "you could have gone about it in a different way. You didn't have to say what you said. So then I thought about it, I think about it a lot actually. You know me. Despite how much it hurt to hear you say those words and not really mean them, you know me. There was this tiny part of me that wished it wasn't a lie, and that gave me hope. Then I tell myself that you know me. Even if there is the tiniest bit of hope I'll never give up. It's my ninja way."

Sakura's eyes were wet with unshed tears. Crap I didn't want to make her cry.

"Why me?"

"I remember the pink haired little girl who used to get picked on for having a big forehead. I remember thinking 'she's just like me' and I watched you become popular with the help of Ino. And ayer awhile you became smarter, stronger, and prettier than Ino could ever be." I shrugged, "You weren't always the nicest person to me but you didn't go out of your way to pick on me either. I guess I hoped one day you'd notice me as much as I noticed you."

A heavy wind blew, but I barely noticed it. We weren't too far from Sakura's house, now was probably the best time to break before I said anything else embarrassing.

"I should probably head back, you'll be fine walking the rest of the way?"

Sakura jumped like I caught her in deep thought. "Yeah. Oh wait, don't forget your jacket."

"It's okay. You can keep it." I waved goodbye and started to walk away without looking back.

My stomach rumbled. I bet Ichiraku's is still open.

"Oi, Naruto!"

I turned at the sound of my name. Rock Lee was waving at me from the doorway to the local bar. Was he even old enough to drink?

I walked over.

"You're the last one to make it, come on we're celebrating!"

Rock Lee threw his arm over my shoulder and steered me into the bar.

"What are we celebrating?" I asked.

"Gai-sensei is no longer in critical condition. His skin color is back to normal and soon he'll wake up from his coma."

When we got to the table I realized all the other guys my age were already there. Sai was sitting in the corner looking lost. Next to him was Choji who was eating a plate full of buffalo wings. Then there was Shikamaru who was looking bored. Across from them Shino was slowly sipping on a sake bottle. Kiba was next to him rubbing Akamaru's head who was taking up most of the bench.

We all said hi as Rock Lee went to go get more drinks.

"Um, have any of you ever seen Rock Lee drunk before?" I asked.

"No, but I heard he gets super funny when he does" Kiba laughed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I already warned the bartender. She's virginizing all of our drinks."

I wouldn't be so sure of that, Shino was looking buzzed.

It was good to have time hanging out with the guys. We were all doing something new, working on new jutsus, starting the next chapters of our lives. None of us had been given missions lately giving us time to work on new techniques.

"I wish my dream was real, when I was in Tsukiyomi I had a dream that his hot blonde with big brown eyes wanted me" Choji said suddenly. "I wonder if she really exists."

We all just looked at him. I never heard him talk like that before.

"Well my dream was no different than real life, just a bunch of annoying women nagging at me."

"Your dreams suck. You're supposed to dream big. I was Hokage, you know and I declared a national dog day!"

"I discovered my own species."

"See that's more like it! I'd love to discover a new species of dog. No not like that Akamaru, I'd never replace you!"

I ignored Kiba's apologies and Akamaru's whining.

"In my dream I beat Neji and Naruto at once and Sakura came and declared her undying love for me. We got married and had five kids."

I blinked. I had forgotten Bushy-brows had a crush on Sakura too.

"What about you Sai? You're awfully quiet over there."

"It was nothing" he replied and for the second time ever I saw him blush.

"Maybe it has to do with that dating book you picked up at the library the other day." Judging from the glare I was receiving I'd be paying for that comment later.

Everyone was looking at Sai waiting for his story.

"I threw a huge birthday party and all of my friends and my brother was there" Sai shrugged.

"Was there any friend who stood out? Like a female friend."

Sai blushed, there totally was. I wonder who it was. Maybe he has a crush on Sakura too. Then again he did call Ino gorgeous. Maybe it was someone he met on the battlefield. There were a lot of kunoichis.

"So Naruto, I saw you walking Sakura home and last week you were looking cozy with Hinata-chan. Which one are you dating?"

Damn that bastard. Not only did he take the attention off of himself but now Kiba and Shino are giving me the death glare.

I grabbed a nearby glass and downed it. "We're all just friends."

Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"Girls are so troublesome anyway who cares?"

"I WANT A GIRLFRIEND" Choji said so loud that everyone in the bar turned to stare. This caused the rest of us to laugh so hard our bellies ached.

We ended up closing out the bar. In the wee hours of the morning I started to head home.

"Naruto, wait up."

It was just Kiba. Akamaru wasn't following him.

I paused waiting for him to catch up to me.

"What's up?"

"I don't know what's going on with you, Sakura, and Hinata, but we all know how Hinata feels about you. She's a good girl. And while you may or may not return her feelings, but just be careful with her, yea? I'd hate to have to kick your ass if you break her heart."

He didn't even let me respond he just walked away.

If he would've waited I'd of told him I have no intentions on breaking anyone's heart, but I don't think people intentionally breaks hearts. It just happens.

_Um, wow (blushes) so many positive reviews. Arigato! You guys are the best dattebayo!_


End file.
